Love at the Dead Sea KN
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU, when Naruto and friends signed up for a summer trip to Israel, Sakura challenged Kin for Naruto's heart. NarutoKin, InoTemariShikamaruTayuya. NOT FOR SAKURA FANS, if you don't like Sakura you might like this, read and find out. Contends cursing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kin, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tayuya, and Shikamaru from Naruto. This Fanfiction is Naruto/Kin and Ino/Shikamaru/Temari/Tayuya, Naruto/Kin pairing is not canon in the original anime and manga. This story is in an alternative universe; the characters' history here is different from that of the original anime and manga. This story is not for Sakura fans, if you don't like Sakura you mike like what you see, read and find out. The characters here speak mainly English.

Content disclaimer: may contend curse language, minor suggestive theme, and probably humiliation. WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR SAKURA FANS. And may also contend religion discussion, and as well as controversial discussions.

Prologue: after a few years of school, Naruto and friends are having a summer trip in Israel. After their arrival at Tel Aviv from Newark, they split into groups of certain number and each went to different places of Israel. Naruto, Kin, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Tayuya, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Reut Yafaya, and Ortal Kahol went to the Dead Sea, after spending a few days at Tel Aviv.

A/N: the word that Sobin Lanson's, Yahlida Prokue's, and Rolin Suta's names end with is not their last name.

* * *

On a sunny afternoon with a very few clouds in the sky, in a park at the Dead Sea, a group is at an area by the shore. Standing on a spot not far from the water is Naruto in green swim trunks with foxes in the foreground, and he's staring straight at the lake. Standing by his right side is Kin in gray bikini, and she's gazing at him. And standing by Naruto's left side is Sakura in red bikini, and she's looked at him before shooting a small glare at Kin. Kin just looked briefly at the lake before turning back to Naruto who seems to be staring off facing straight toward the sky.

"So," Kin started and Naruto turned to face her before she continued. "What do you think?" she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"Think about what?" Naruto asked back.

"About this country, Israel," Kin specified.

"This nation feels like a great place," Naruto said.

"Some say Israel is the holiest place for Jews, Christians, and Muslims, as well as other gentiles," Kin started.

"I've heard someone says something about Israel being the 'Holy Land,'" Naruto said.

"Phenomenally, Israel is actually in the middle between Asia, Africa, and Europe; we know that this land was conquered many times, as nations by certain rulers crossed here very often, this land also has history of many wars between Jews and Anti-Semites," Kin explained.

"Were there Anti-Semite in ancient time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there were Anti-Semitic people as there are now," Kin continued.

"Like ancient Egypt?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, were you listening when we were learning about the Jewish story of the Exodus?" Kin asked before she continued. "There was a Pharaoh who enslaved the Israelites, he also had his army took newborn boys and threw them into the Nile; what Pharaoh and his officials didn't know that his daughter adapted Moses who was place on the Nile in a basket by his mother and sister; after Pharaoh passed away, his son ruled and made the Israelites' lives worse than before; you know what happened next, don't you?" Kin said before she asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah now I remember," Naruto started. "Moses was sent to lead the Israelites out with the help of his brother," Naruto continued.

"Exactly," Kin started. "Moses told Pharaoh in G-d's words to free the Israelites, but Pharaoh refused to listen," Kin said.

"So G-d struck Egypt with ten plagues," Naruto continued for her.

"Yeah, after the tenth plague, Pharaoh let the Israelites leave Egypt, but some time after that he changed his mind and summoned his whole army and went to Yam Suf where Israelite were camping; when they got there, G-d parted Yam Suf so the Israelite could walk on dry land while the Egyptian army chased after them, after the Israelites made it to the other side, G-d closed back the parted sea back and drown all of the Egyptian army," Kin said.

"Anti-Semitism in Ancient Egypt," Naruto remarked.

"Right," Kin said. "But there were Anti-Semitism in other places throughout history," Kin continued.

"Like World War II?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Sakura said sharply before they turned to face her. "Look like you have learned something after all, _eh!_ Naruto," she said mockingly.

"I've heard the Holocaust too many times not to know," Naruto chuckled.

"Good, because the Holocaust is the darkest time in history, Hitler and the Nazis murdered more then twelve million innocent people systematically; their primary target were the Jews, although the Nazis were also after others as well, and they sees themselves as the 'master race,'" Kin explained.

"Jesses Owens showed the world in the 1936 Olympics, that there is no 'master race,'" Naruto said.

"From what I know, Jews don't see themselves as the strongest race, but they believe that they're G-d's chosen people," Kin started.

"Adolf Hitler was at war with G-d," Naruto remarked.

"Yeah he was," Kin started. "Hitler was against both the world and the Jews, the world that G-d had created and the Jews who G-d had chosen," Kin continued. "Adolf Hitler wanted to rule the world, but according to Jewish belief that G-d is the one and only ruler of the universe, if Adolf Hitler wanted to rule the world, he would have to go through G-d first; but the Jews believe that a man cannot win a fight with G-d, Jewish belief is that G-d is no man, that he does not have a physical form, and he's everywhere," Kin explained.

"They believe that G-d was never born, will never die, and cannot have a son," Naruto said.

"That's true," Kin started. "Our world is made of nations, and nations are made of people, stability of the world come from stability of the people of the nations," Kin remarked.

"Yeah," Sakura started. "How about we talk about something else," Sakura suggested.

Kin and Naruto looked at each other turning back to face Sakura.

"Ok, we talk about something else for now," Kin started. "How about we'll talk more about this later on?" she asked as she turned to face Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto replied.

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard, "We'll about to play 'Truth or Dare' would you like to join us?" she asked and they turn to her. When they turned, they saw an Asian colored woman wearing a blue-violet single-piece swimsuit with some olive twigs in the foreground. Her brownish black hair is reach pass her shoulders and her eyes are brownish blue.

"Sure, I would like to join you," Naruto replied.

"If he's joining, then I'm joining as well," Kin said energetically.

"_If she thinks she can have him, she'll have to think again,"_ Sakura wickedly muttered mentally to herself. "I'm joining as well!" Sakura said with her knuckles on her hips.

"Very well," the woman who asked them started. "Come with me," she said and they walked with her leading.

"So Reut, how do you like about this place so far?" Naruto asked the woman leading them.

"This place is a beauty," Reut replied.

Some time later, they reached a spot where Shikamaru is sitting, in his black swim trunks. Sitting by his left side is Ino in yellow bikini. Sitting by his right side is Temari in white single-piece swimsuit. And sitting next to Temari across from Shikamaru is Tayuya in two-pieces swimsuit, with the red top as red as blood and the bottom as black as black ink.

"So you decided to join us after," Ino remarked, "_Eh_ forehead girl," Ino said mockingly at Sakura.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted angrily at Ino, prompting some people around them to stare briefly before resuming to what they were doing.

"Pigs are not kosher," Temari remarked.

"Why would it matter?" Sakura asked. "We're not Jews," she said.

"Jewish dietary law does not apply to gentiles," Kin started. "Jews respect the way we eat, why not respect the way they eat?" Kin asked.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto said in agreement. "Its goes by the golden rule, 'treat others the way you want to be treated,'" Naruto said and Shikamaru, Tayuya, Ino, Temari, Kin, Reut, and Sakura nodded.

"So you guys are ready?" a voice called and the group turned to see Witchsoaar the tall slim pale skin woman with medium size blond hair and blue eyes, she wearing sky-blue bikini with some clouds in the foreground on both the top and the bottom. Standing by her right side is Myrobinerg the tall slim pale skin woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail on the lower back of her head with a red-orange ribbon, and her eyes as blue as gas fire. Standing beside her is Rakesid the tall slim pale skin woman with long green hair that reaches her shoulders, her eyes are blue, and she's wearing yellow-green single-piece swimsuit with sunflowers in the foreground. Standing by Witchsoaar's left side is Sobin Lanson the tall slim pale skin woman with purple wavy hair with black stripes that reaches pass her shoulders, her eyes are violet, and she's wearing a violet bikini with the bottom being dark violet and the top being light violet. Standing by her is Rolin Suta the tall slim pale skin woman with long dark red hair that reach her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and she's wearing single-piece swimsuit with a picture of a landscape of Israel at high altitude in the background on both to front and back, with an IAF F-16 with an Israeli flag on its tail in the front foreground, and a team of four IAF F-16s flying in forming in the back foreground. And standing by her is Yahlida Prokue, the tall pale skin woman with medium size black hair, dark brown eyes, and a brown birthmark in a shape of a spiral line swirling across her neck from the lower back of her head to her hug brown birthmark on her left shoulder between her neck and her arm.

Since she's wearing black bikini with stars in the foreground of the top and the bottom, her swimsuit reveals not just her skin but her other birthmarks as well. First, her brown birthmark shaped like a curve line a little wider than the one on her neck, on both sides of the line are countless of brown dots that are bigger than small size and smaller than medium size, the line and the dots by it are swirling on her torso from her right side of her upper back to her left side of her lower belly. Second, are her two oval shaped birthmarks, both are similar in size and shape, one is on her left of her mid back and the other on her right side of her belly by her bellybutton. Third, her brown birthmark shaped like a curve treelike line on her right leg, with curve branches from her mid thigh to her knee and curve roots from her knee to her mid shin. And finally, her three brown wavy lines on top of her left foot between her toes and ankle.

Standing by Yahlida Prokue's left side is a tan woman with medium size black hair, brown eyes, she's wearing white single-piece swimsuit with an Israeli flag on it, and the her name is Ortal.

"We're ready when you are!" Naruto declared.

"_He's some as always,"_ Kin playfully remarked mentally to herself as she looked straight at Naruto as the others joined up in the circle sitting clockwise in this order: Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Kin, Naruto, Sakura, Reut, Ortal, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Tayuya, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, looking at Kin's face.

"Go ahead," Kin replied sweetly, looking back at him.

"Why the Dead Sea is called the Dead Sea?" Naruto asked.

"_He just had to ask a stupid question,"_ Sakura remarked harshly mentally herself. "The Dead Sea is called the Dead Sea because there's no life in it," Sakura harshly answered for Kin. "Imbecile," Sakura muttered sourly.

"_If she thinks she can call him that, then she's going to regret it,"_ Kin said mentally to herself as she glared at Sakura. "Don't call him that!" Kin said sharply as she glared at Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "He doesn't know anything!" she added.

"He knows more than you think!" Kin shouted at Sakura.

"What the hell do you see in that idiot?!" Sakura meanly asked Kin.

"Why do you pick on him?" Kin mockingly and Sakura's cheeks turned intensely red.

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Sakura asked madder than before. "Do you like him or something?" Sakura asked and Kin blushed slightly, after that Sakura held herself madly. "Never mine," she said harshly with a sharp glare at Kin.

"Look like a damn whore like you has a damn something but won't damn admit it," Tayuya remarked playfully and Sakura turned her glare toward her.

"Stay of it you foul mouth bitch!" Sakura yelled right at her.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino shouted angrily at Sakura.

"Shut up you stupid pig!" Sakura madly shouted back at Ino as they glared at each other.

"Let's get on with the game," Rakesid suggested energetically.

"Sure," Ino replied calmly.

"Fine," Sakura replied sourly.

"Who goes first?" Naruto asked goofily.

"Since you asked, why don't you go first?" Sakura asked meanly mockingly. "Me'tumtam!" (Stupid!) Sakura muttered quietly to herself.

"_I know Hebrew as much as you do,"_ Kin muttered mentally to herself, staring slight sharply at Sakura. _"What are you going to do now Naruto?"_ Kin questioned mentally as she look at Naruto.

"Truth or dare Witchsoaar?" Naruto asked as and others turned to her.

"Dare," Witchsoaar replied simply.

"I dare you to play 'duck-duck-goose', with the person you pick 'goose' is the person you'll 'truth or dare', and there's no chasing!" Naruto stated loudly.

Witchsoaar simply nodded before she got off her seat and started walking around the circle pointing at each person she pick 'duck' for a moment until she picked goose Rakesid. "Truth or dare, witch do you choose?" Witchsoaar asked as Rakesid stood up and turned to look at her.

"I choose dare!" Rakesid replied excited.

"I dare you to go a shop and bring a bottle of sprite," Witchsoaar said.

"Sure," Rakesid said and started walking to a path leading to the pavement.

A moment later, Kin and Sakura stared sharply at each other.

"_That stupid bitch is going facedown into the Salted Sea!"_ Sakura yelled madly to herself mentally like she wants hurt to someone.

"_So even after rejecting Naruto too many times,"_ Kin started mentally talking to herself. _"She thinks she can win his heart because Naruto had a crush on her in the pass,"_ Kin continued mockingly. _"However, even he's as clueless as always, he's not the same as he was before, and his crush seems to have faded over times; but maybe I might have a chance,"_ Kin remarked mentally to herself pleasantly. _"His always nice to me, although I wasn't that nice to him at first, but ever since I saw how she treated him, I started to dislike her even more," _Kin continued. _"Ever since I've spent more time with Naruto, that girl glares at me every time we meet, I may not know why, but she's probably seems to dislike me for taking someone she should have taken when she had the chance; Ever since we signed up for the trip, she challenged me to contest right here at the sea with no life to win love at the Dead Sea," _Kin remarked to herself mentally and turned to stare at Naruto. _"He seems to like me, I'm aware that telling him how I feel is like a game of Russian Roulette with the gun pointed at my heart instead of my head,"_ Kin started while staring Naruto. _"I feel something from him that I don't know what, so I rather take risks to find out than make the same mistake that girl made; hopefully me and Naruto can be good friends either way,"_ Kin smiled as she looked Naruto before turning to look at the lake.

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari called and Shikamaru turned to face her. "What do you think of this place?" she asked and Ino and Tayuya both turn their attention to him.

"I rather lie down flouting on the sea," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"How about after the damn game, then we'll damn swim in the Saltiest Sea, and watch the clouds," Tayuya suggested.

"Sure," Ino agreed.

"How about we'll play chess, then we'll swim and watch the clouds?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Fine with me," Ino replied.

"I'm damn ok with it, as long we don't damning sit here, damning damn all day," Tayuya replied.

"What is with those two?" Ino asked prompting Shikamaru, Temari, and Tayuya to look at where Naruto, Sakura, Kin are sitting.

"Let's not get involve," Shikamaru and the three girls sitting by him turned to face him. "Unless it's absolutely necessary," Shikamaru finished and the girls turned to face forward.

"_That fuck damn pink haired whore is going to pay damn for what she did to my best friend's male friend," _Tayuya remarked mentally to herself as she watched Kin and Sakura argue.

"You stupid bitch barely know him!" Sakura yelled at Kin's face, catching some attention from some nearby tourists. "And already you're flirting with him!" Sakura continued and she and Kin continued to glare at each other, with Naruto sitting at one side between by the two.

A moment later, Rakesid came toward to group with a green plastic bottle in her hand. "Here's you're sprite Witchsoaar," Rakesid said as she handed the bottle to Witchsoaar.

"Thank you," Witchsoaar said as she took the bottle, which it's labeled 'Sprite' in English on one side and 'Sprite' in Hebrew on the other side. As Witchsoaar and Rakesid sat back at their spots, Sakura and Kin glared at each other before turning to face forward.

"Truth or dare Sobin Lanson?" Rakesid asked as energetic as always.

"Truth," Sobin Lanson replied.

"What do you think of the Mediterranean Sea, when we first came here?" Rakesid asked.

"I said that air there was so humid, I could smell the sea from the Airport, I think the Mediterranean Sea was lovely to look at," Sobin Lanson replied.

"_Back at the beach, Naruto sure did a good backrub when he was applying sunscreen on my back,"_ Kin remarked mentally staring out softly, as she thought back at the beach where Naruto was rubbing sunscreen on her back, shoulders, and sides.

"_Naruto sure did a good backrub,"_ Sakura remarked. _"He was even watching us rubbing sunscreen, before we each asked him to do our back,"_ Sakura continued before glaring at Kin. _"And why the damn hell did he watched her more than he watched me! And why the fuck damning hell did he rub her more than he rubbed me!"_ Sakura yelled compliantly mentally to herself as her glare on Kin became harsher.

"Truth or dare Yahlida Prokue?" Sobin Lanson asked and everyone else, including Kin and Sakura turned to face Yahlida Prokue.

"Dare," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"I dare you to pick a game for Kin and Sakura to play," Sobin Lanson said and Yahlida Prokue turned to face Sakura and Kin.

"How about a drawing contest," Yahlida Prokue suggested. "Naruto is the only judge in the contest, so the winner is to be decided by Naruto," Yahlida Prokue continued. "And you have only one chance at the game, so if you mess up, you're out, first one to mess up is automatically out, and cheating is not allowed," Yahlida Prokue explained.

"Well, let's get started!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Sure," Kin said and started to think of what to draw.

"_Now's my chance to get that stupid bitch right where she belong," _Sakura started mentally taking to herself as she stared sharply at Kin who seems to be staring off, before she turned toward Naruto. _"I'll make Naruto's heart so bright that it will hurt that lousy bitch so bad, that she'll cry tears saltier than the water of this lake,"_ Sakura said mockingly mentally to herself and grinned.

Shortly afterward, Sakura and Kin each sat on the ground a few distances from each other not far from the circle. Each is drawing with color pencils on a plane white paper on a flat board. Kin looked lovely as she's drawing something with a skin-color pencil, before switching to a yellow color pencil, and after that she switched it with a black color pencil as kept switching between color pencils as she draws. Sakura looked highly arrogantly as she's drawing on her paper with a red color pencil.

"_I hope Naruto like it,"_ Kin started talking mentally as looked softly as she draws. _"I guess I like him,"_ Kin said sweetly mentally to herself as continues to draw.

"_If that good for nothing damning bitch thinks she could win Naruto's heart, she'll have to think again,"_ Sakura started talking mentally arrogantly to herself. _"I was the only girl he liked, no other girl was able to get his attention, like they either didn't try or didn't care," _Sakura continued as she draws. _"But how the damn hell could such a bitch get his attention without even trying? Even although she wasn't even nice to him at first, she just kept messing with him for I don't know why and he somewhat messed with her back instead of coming to me like he used to; when the damn hell did that changed suddenly? And why the fuck damn stupid hell did that stupid bitch defended him and even befriended him?"_ Sakura asked harshly mentally to herself as continues to draw. _"That bitch is going to wish that she had never met him,"_ Sakura said mentally sounding like an insane person who wants to hurt someone. Finally moments later, Sakura put away the color pencils along with the flat board, while Kin just continued to draw constantly switching color pencils.

"Look like Sakura is done," Rolin Suta started. "However, we won't know who win, until Naruto decides," she remarked.

"Judging by the way Kin is drawing, I say she might be drawing by heart," Rakesid remarked facing Rolin Suta.

"Looks like Naruto would have to decide between old crush and new love," Temari remarked playfully.

"Let's wait and see," Witchsoaar started speaking in voice that only the group could hear, and she took a small sip of her sprite. "Kin became a closer friend of Naruto than anyone else has, my guess is that she may have teased him just for fun," Witchsoaar continued. "However, Sakura may still have some of his heart, and she knows what she could do to him, so Sakura seems to intend on using that to her advantage, what she doesn't seems to know is that Naruto's affection for Kin can rival his affection for her, which leaves the outcome as uncertain, but I have a feeling that's going to change sometime after the game," Witchsoaar said straightly, catching some attention from the others sitting by her.

"Well looks likes this contest is going to be interesting," Myrobinerg remarked.

Some time afterward, Kin put away the color pencils and flat board and walked with a rolled up paper in hand toward the group where Sakura is already with her paper as well. Few like a minute or so, Ortal collected the color pencils and flat boards to put them in her backpack before returning to group. Sakura showed her drawing first to the group, Naruto, and Kin. Her drawing is that of Naruto and Sakura kissing inside a red heart, in the background is a sandy beach with a setting sun on the horizon. After that, Naruto turned to Kin, and she showed them her drawing, and it's of Naruto sitting a grassy field with some sunflowers by a lake on a sunny day, sitting around him are a group of foxes, and Kin is sitting right to him with her side touching his side.

"Which do you choose?" Ino asked looking right at Naruto.

"Hmm," Naruto thought for like a minute or so until he snapped. "I choose…" Naruto started and Kin and Sakura, as well the others couldn't help but stare. "Kin," Naruto said and Sakura gasped as Kin smiled happily.

"_It's not over yet,"_ Sakura remarked mentally to herself. _"After the game, I'll make sure you never talk to him again,"_ Sakura said mentally like a wicked person.

"Thanks you Naruto," Kin remarkably said.

"Don't mention it," Naruto started. "It was your heart and mine that made you the winner," Naruto remarked and both he and Kin laughed slightly with their cheeks a little red.

"Can we continue the fuck damn game?" Tayuya asked.

"Sure," Ortal replied and the others agreed.

"Truth or dare Rolin Suta?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"Truth," Rolin Suta replied.

"What do you like about Tel Aviv?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"That the city lovely," Rolin Suta replied.

"Most buildings here are made of stone and concrete," Myrobinerg remarked.

"They also have their water heaters in their roofs," Reut started. "The water heaters here are either solar or electric," she explained.

"How about we'll continue?" Rakesid asked.

"Very well," Rolin Suta replied and everyone turned to face her. "Truth or dare Myrobinerg?" Rolin Suta asked.

"Let's see…" Myrobinerg started. "Truth," she replied a moment later.

"What do you think about the Dead Sea?" Rolin Suta asked.

"The Dead Sea may not have life, but it might have love," Myrobinerg replied.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called and Naruto turned to face her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to swim with me after the game?" Sakura asked nicely and Kin gasped.

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "We'll see after the game," Naruto declared and Kin breathed out in relief while Sakura stare at the ground like she got shutdown.

"_Looks like Witchsoaar was about Naruto's affection," _Ino remarked mentally to herself.

"Truth or dare Ortal?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Dare," Ortal replied.

"I dare you to 'truth or dare' Reut," Myrobinerg said.

"Truth or dare Reut?" Ortal asked.

"Dare," Reut replied.

"I dare to pick a game to play after this game," Ortal said and Reut thought for a moment.

"How about poker," Reut suggested.

"Fine with me," Ortal agreed.

"Truth or dare Tayuya?" Reut asked.

"Fuck damn dare!" Tayuya replied.

"I dare you play a song with your flute," Reut said.

Tayuya took out her flute from its case and played 'David King of Israel', catching some attention from some of the people in surrounding area for a moment or so. After playing for a few moments, everyone clapped as she put her flute back in its case. "Truth or dare Naruto?" Tayuya asked.

"Dare!" Naruto challenged.

"I dare you to kiss both Sakura and Kin, one at time lips to lips," Tayuya said daringly at Naruto.

"Kiss me first!" Sakura exclaimed and pressed her own lips on Naruto's, prompting Kin to gasped. Sakura pressed her lips harder on Naruto's as he kissed her back. Not long afterward, Sakura broke away and slapped Naruto sharply on the cheek, causing the others to gasped and Kin glared at her. "You called that a kiss! You were not even trying!" Sakura yelled scoldingly at Naruto before walking toward the group while Kin glared at her.

After Kin calmed down, she walked up to Naruto. "Don't let her get to you," Kin started as she gently his cheek that Sakura struck. Kin kissed it before she moved her lips from his cheek to his lips, while everyone else just looked while Sakura gasped. Kin gently softly pressed her lips on Naruto's. Naruto kissed her back as he held her in embrace and she held him back for a moment before they broke away and everyone except Sakura clapped. Kin whispered something to Naruto before she pulled away. "How about I'll tell you after the game," Kin suggested.

"Sure," Naruto started. "I would like to hear what you got to say," Naruto said and Kin blushed slightly while Sakura stared angrily.

"How about we'll continue from where we left off," Ino suggested.

"Sure," Naruto replied. "Truth or dare Temari?" Naruto asked hyperactively.

"Truth," Temari replied.

"What do think of the weather?" Naruto asked.

"The weather here is nice," Temari replied. "Although it doesn't rain in the summer," Temari added. "Truth or dare Sakura," Temari asked mockingly.

"DARE!" Sakura challenged madly loudly.

"I dare you to pretend that Kin is pregnant with Naruto's child," Temari said daringly, and Kin blushed by the thought of it, and Sakura turned to angrily face Naruto.

"How could you get that stupid bitch pregnant when you like me more than all the other girls?" Sakura asked harshly angrily at Naruto's face. "And why her not me, why the fuck damn stupid hell didn't you get me pregnant!" Sakura asked with uncontrolled rage, causing all the others to stare blankly.

"Um Sakura," Shikamaru said and Sakura madly blushed so red her face looks like it got a very worst sunburn.

"I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it! It you say word about it, I'll make you wish you were never been born!" Sakura yelled insanely angrily.

"If you wanted him, you should have courted him when you had the chance!" Ino remarked playfully with laughter.

"Shut the hell up Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs before she turned to angrily face Kin. "You're going to wish that you never met him," Sakura said coldly.

"We'll see about that!" Kin said straight at Sakura, like standing up to a bully

"Why don't you settle this with thumb-war?" Reut asked facing the two.

"Fine with me," Kin replied.

"How about whoever wins the game, gets a date with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Kin replied.

"If I win, you are to stay away from Naruto and to never have any contact with him ever again," Sakura added with smirk.

"And if I win, you are to stay away from Naruto and never pick on him ever again, and you can't have contact with him unless he lets you, and if he wants you off his back then stay away from him," Kin added with a serous manner.

"Deal," Sakura said and she and Kin shook head in agreement. "Prepare to have your face plunged into the Dead Sea! You damn stupid bitch!" Sakura taunted before she and Kin held each hand and started to thumb-wrestle fiercely mercilessly with each glaring the other.

"We'll see about that," Kin taunted back as their thumb-war became fiercer. Over time Sakura started getting the upper hand as Kin started to back down as she struggled.

Sakura caught Kin's thumb with her own and started counting, "One! Two! _Huh!_" Kin pulled her thumb free of Sakura's thumb's hold before she could finish.

Kin caught Sakura's thumb with her own thumb, "One! Two! Three!" Kin counted while she held Sakura's thumb with her own and won the match. Everyone else clapped while Kin blushed slightly and Sakura on her knees banging the ground, cursing in English, Spanish, French, German, Hebrew, and Arabic.

"Which do you choose Naruto? Personally," Rolin Suta asked and everyone else in the group including Sakura and Kin looked to face Naruto.

"This has been a tough decision since Sakura brought up the contest months ago," Naruto started. "I've came to terms that I like Kin," Naruto declared, Kin stared in shock with her cheeks in shade of red, while Sakura glared harshly as her eyes started to water before she grabbed her bag and ran to the pavement straight toward the ladies lavatory.

"_Looks like Witchsoaar's right,"_ Ino started mentally talking to herself. _"That forehead girl is going to be so depressed until she moves on," _Ino remarked mentally to herself before she turned to face Shikamaru.

"Now that the game is over, how about we'll do what we'll do while we are here," Witchsoaar suggested.

"How about we'll play chess before we swim," Temari suggested and Ino, Tayuya, and Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm going to float," Rolin Suta said.

"I'll come as well," Yahlida Prokue said.

"You can go," Witchsoaar started. "I'll watch our stuffs," she said.

"I'll stay with you," Rakesid said.

"I'll swim with Rolin Suta and Yahlida Prokue," Sobin Lanson said.

"Ok and I'll stay with Witchsoaar and Rakesid," Myrobinerg said and she and the other five nodded in agreement. Witchsoaar, Myrobinerg, and Rakesid sat at where everyone's stuffs are; while Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta went to water. Once they walked on the sallow end, they each sat and lay down on the water and floated on the lake not far from the shore.

Tayuya walked toward Naruto and Kin. "I see you won Naruto's heart," Tayuya remarked looking at Kin.

"Yeah," Kin said.

"I feel sorry for your friend," Temari said to Naruto. "Although it's not your fault," Temari added.

"She deserves it," Ino started and everyone else turned to face her. "She treated you that way too many times for her own good without concern for regret," Ino continued. "To be honest, I never thought any girl would like you, or even get close to you, when Kin came, things had changed; even though she didn't seems nice to you at first, I thought she was just like that forehead girl and the others, however not long afterward Kin seemed to just pick on you just for fun, and she seemed amused when you messed with her back," Ino said.

"I didn't mean to hurt Sakura," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it," Tayuya started. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Sakura, but I also know when Sakura hurt you in the pass, she met to hurt you like she wanted to hurt you for the wrong reason or for no reason at all," Tayuya said.

"I see," Naruto started. "So it's not my fault that Sakura's hurt," Naruto added.

"Don't worry," Ino said. "I'll let her know that you didn't mean to hurt her," Ino added.

"Thanks you," Naruto said.

"Let's get going," Shikamaru said and picked up his backpack.

"See you later Kin and Naruto," Tayuya said and picked up her handbag before she walked to Shikamaru while Ino and Temari each carried her bag and walked to Shikamaru.

"See yah," Temari said as she and other three waved at Naruto and Kin as they waved back before Shikamaru and three girls with him walked up to a picnic table. Shortly afterward, Ortal and Reut walked up to a picnic table right beside the picnic table Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and Tayuya are occupying.

Naruto and Kin walked to water, and sat down next to each other on the sallow end. Kin turned to look at Naruto in the eyes. "This is a lovely lake," Kin said.

"Sure it is," Naruto remarked. "Want to swim?" Naruto asked and Kin nodded. Naruto and Kin moved forward from the shore to a fairly deep part not too far from the shore. As they went to the deep part, they lay down on the water as they floated. "That's strange," Naruto started and Kin turned to face him. "I'm floating here without a floatation device," Naruto remarked and Kin giggled briefly.

"This is the Dead Sea," Kin started. "This lake is saltier than the ocean, drowning here is almost impossible, you can't even swim underwater, the water can irritate your eyes if you dip your face in, and you certain don't want to taste it," Kin explained.

"The Dead Sea may not have life, but it may have love," Naruto remarked.

"You're right," Kin said as she looked at the sky.

"Ok, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" Naruto as he looked at her.

Kin took a deep breath before she answered, "The thing is Naruto, when I first met you I felt strange, when you came and greeted me, it'd made me feel more, so I could not admit even to myself so I've messed with you, you were fun to mess with, especially you gets me back and I gets you over and over again; one day I saw your pink-haired friend pushing you around and treating you abusively, what she did disgusted me, so that what gave the reason to dislike her, another day I've to consider you a friend, although I felt like you were more than a friend, ever you accepted me as your good friend and ever we started hanging out, your pink-haired friend started to glare at me and she didn't respected me at all, I didn't know why, although I've heard rumors that she was jealous; when a trip to Israel was announced, you asked me if I wanted to come, I took some time to think and I said yes, that was when we sighed up for trip, when that pink-haired girl knew, she sighed up as well, and not shortly after that she challenged to a contest for your heart at the Dead Sea, I accepted it, Witchsoaar and her friends agreed to accompany us on our trip here and to support the contest with 'truth or dare' which we each could play for our own fun; and ever since we came here, I was able to find love at the beach at Tel Aviv a few days before we came here, and before and after I won the contest, I was able to win love at the sea with no life," Kin explained.

"Love at the sea with no life," Naruto repeated the last words Kin said. "Want to head back to the sallow end?" Naruto asked facing Kin.

"Sure," Kin replied and Naruto placed his arm on Kin's back and held from her shoulder, while Kin placed her arm on Naruto's back and held from his shoulder as they swam on their backs on their way to the sallow end. When they reached the sallow part of the lake not far from shore, they sat across from each other, facing each other on the water that's deep enough to reach their waist. "Here's something I want to tell you," Kin said looking at Naruto eye to eye.

"Let's hear it," Naruto said and Kin nodded.

"I love you," Kin said and stared briefly in shock.

"Nobody ever told me that," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kin said.

"That's ok," Naruto started. "I would have chosen you either way," Naruto added.

"Thanks you," Kin said as she stared happily at Naruto.

"I love you the exactly way," Naruto said and Kin leaned to hug him before she brought her face toward his face so they look closely eye to eye. Their lips closed in and met into a kiss, and they kissed in embrace of love at the lifeless sea.

* * *

A/N: the reason I've spelled G-d: _G_ _(dash)_ _D_, is because I don't take his name in vain.

Yam Suf is the Hebrew name of the Red Sea and the Reeds Sea.

What do you think? Any comments are welcome, thanks you.


End file.
